Inez and Vinoodh
Inez van Lamsweerde (born 25 September 1963, Amsterdam, Netherlands) & Vinoodh Matadin (born 29 September 1961, Amsterdam, Netherlands) are a Dutch fashion photographer duo well known for their work for fashion magazines, advertising campaigns, and for their independent art work. March 25, 2011 3-25-11 Inez and Vinoodh 001.jpg 3-25-11 Inez and Vinoodh 002.jpg 03-25-11 Inez and Vinoodh 003.jpg 3-25-11 Inez and Vinoodh 004.jpg 3-25-11 Inez and Vinoodh 005.jpg 3-25-11 Inez and Vinoodh 008.jpg 3-25-11 Inez and Vinoodh 007.jpg 3-25-11 Inez and Vinoodh 006.jpg 03-25-11 Inez and Vinoodh 008.jpg 3-25-11 Inez and Vinoodh 009.jpg 3-25-11 Inez and Vinoodh 010.jpg *Shot in March 25, 2011 at MG Studios (Las Vegas) *Camera — EOS-1Ds Mark III *Camera manufacturer — Canon *Photo assistant — Barton Jahncke *Studio manager — Marc Kroop *Fashion editor — Nicola Formichetti *Stylist assistant — Brandon Maxwell *Hair stylist — Christiaan (using Kiehl's Grooming Aid) **Kiehl's Sunflower Color Preserving Conditioner *Hair assistant — Ramsell Martinez *Makeup artist — Peter Philips (Art + Commerce) using Chanel Makeup *Makeup assistant — Emiko Ayabe *Manicurist — Deborah Lippmann for Deborah Lippmann Collection (The Magnet Agency) *Lighting technician — Jodokus Driessen *Digital technician — Brian Anderson *Production — Lisa Grezo (GE Projects) *Production assistant — Kat Tolentino *Equipment rental — Smashbox Photo Rentals (Los Angeles) #All outfits by MUGLER (Anatomy of Change 2011) #All masks designed by Peter Philips and made by Montex Paris #Studded collar and cuff were Nicola's own Gaga wore for the shoot "Alien", a fragrance by Thierry Mugler. Media use Inez and Vinoodh V71 001.png|[ 1 ] #V: The Asian Issue (No. 71, Summer 2011) Behind the scenes Inez and Vinoodh V71 011.png Inez and Vinoodh V71 017.png Inez and Vinoodh V71 018.png 2.png Inez and Vinoodh V71 012.png Inez and Vinoodh V71 013.png Inez and Vinoodh V71 015.png Inez and Vinoodh V71 016.png Inez and Vinoodh V71 019.png Inez and Vinoodh V71 020.png GAGAinezvin11.png Inez and Vinoodh V71 022.png Inez and Vinoodh V71 016.jpg Film 300px *Video Editing — Otto Arsenault *Music — Born This Way (Bollywood Remix) July 21, 2011 7-21-11 Inez and Vinoodh Yoü and I 001.jpg|[ 1 ] 7-21-11 Inez and Vinoodh Yoü and I 001-final.jpg 7-21-11 Inez and Vinoodh Yoü and I 002.jpg| 7-21-11 Inez and Vinoodh Yoü and I 002-final.jpg 7-21-11 Inez and Vinoodh Yoü and I 003.jpg| 7-21-11 Inez and Vinoodh Yoü and I 003-final.jpg 7-21-11 Inez and Vinoodh Yoü and I 004.jpg| 7-21-11 Inez and Vinoodh Yoü and I 004-final.jpg 7-21-11 Inez and Vinoodh Yoü and I 005.jpg| 7-21-11 Inez and Vinoodh Yoü and I 005-final.jpg 7-21-11 Inez and Vinoodh Yoü and I 006.jpg| 7-21-11 Inez and Vinoodh Yoü and I 006-final.jpg 7-21-11 Inez and Vinoodh Yoü and I 007.jpg| 7-21-11 Inez and Vinoodh Yoü and I 007-final.jpg 7-21-11 Inez and Vinoodh Yoü and I 008.jpg| 7-21-11 Inez and Vinoodh Yoü and I 008-final.jpg 7-21-11 Inez and Vinoodh Yoü and I 009.jpg| 7-21-11 Inez and Vinoodh Yoü and I 009-final.jpg 7-21-11 Inez and Vinoodh Yoü and I 010.jpg| 7-21-11 Inez and Vinoodh Yoü and I 010-final.jpg 7-21-11 Inez and Vinoodh Yoü and I 011.jpg| 7-21-11 Inez and Vinoodh Yoü and I 011-final.jpg 7-21-11 Inez and Vinoodh Yoü and I 012.jpg| 7-21-11 Inez and Vinoodh Yoü and I 013.jpg| 7-21-11 Inez and Vinoodh Yoü and I 013-final.jpg 7-21-11 Inez and Vinoodh Yoü and I 014.jpg| 7-21-11 Inez and Vinoodh Yoü and I 014-final.jpg 7-21-11 Inez and Vinoodh Yoü and I 015.jpg| 7-21-11 Inez and Vinoodh Yoü and I 015-final.jpg 7-21-11 Inez and Vinoodh Yoü and I 016.jpg| 7-21-11 Inez and Vinoodh Yoü and I 017.jpg| 7-21-11 Inez and Vinoodh Yoü and I 017-final.jpg 7-21-11 Inez and Vinoodh Yoü and I 018.jpg|[ 2 ] 7-21-11 Inez and Vinoodh Yoü and I 019.jpg| 7-21-11 Inez and Vinoodh Yoü and I 020.jpg| 7-21-11 Inez and Vinoodh Yoü and I 020-final.jpg 7-21-11 Inez and Vinoodh Yoü and I 021.jpg| 7-21-11 Inez and Vinoodh Yoü and I 021-final.jpg 7-21-11 Inez and Vinoodh Yoü and I 022.jpg| 7-21-11 Inez and Vinoodh Yoü and I 023.jpg| 7-21-11 Inez and Vinoodh Yoü and I 024.jpg| 7-21-11 Inez and Vinoodh Yoü and I 025.jpg| 7-21-11 Inez and Vinoodh Yoü and I 026.jpg| 7-21-11 Inez and Vinoodh Yoü and I 026-final.jpg 7-21-11 Inez and Vinoodh Yoü and I 027.jpg| 7-21-11 Inez and Vinoodh Yoü and I 028.jpg| 7-21-11 Inez and Vinoodh Yoü and I 029.jpg| 7-21-11 Inez and Vinoodh Yoü and I 030.jpg| 7-21-11 Inez and Vinoodh Yoü and I 031.jpg|[ 3 ] 7-21-11 Inez and Vinoodh Yoü and I 032.jpg| 7-21-11 Inez and Vinoodh Yoü and I 033.jpg| 7-21-11 Inez and Vinoodh Yoü and I 033-final.jpg 7-21-11 Inez and Vinoodh Yoü and I 034.jpg| 7-21-11 Inez and Vinoodh Yoü and I 034-final.jpg 7-21-11 Inez and Vinoodh Yoü and I 035.jpg| 7-21-11 Inez and Vinoodh Yoü and I 035-final.jpg 7-21-11 Inez and Vinoodh Yoü and I 036.jpg| 7-21-11 Inez and Vinoodh Yoü and I 037.jpg| 7-2x-11 Inez and Vinoodh Yoü and I Nymph 002.jpg 7-21-11 Inez and Vinoodh Yoü and I 038.jpg| 7-21-11 Inez and Vinoodh Yoü and I 039.jpg| 7-21-11 Inez and Vinoodh Yoü and I 039-final.jpg 7-21-11 Inez and Vinoodh Yoü and I 040.jpg| 7-21-11 Inez and Vinoodh Yoü and I 040-final.jpg *Date — July 21, 2011 in Springfield, Nebraska. *Camera — EOS-1Ds Mark III *Camera manufacturer — Canon *Make up artist — Val Garland *Hair stylist — Frederic Aspiras *Nails — Marian Newman *Fashion Director — Nicola Formichetti *Stylists — Brandon Maxwell, Anna Trevelyan #Gaga as Bride — Hat by Philip Treacy, jacket by Yves Saint Laurent, pants by Chanel, shoes by Pleaser, sunglasses by France Look ("Rio 24"), and metal armour by Millennium FX #Gaga as Jo Calderone — Outfit by Dior Homme #Gaga as Nymph — Custom dress by Hussein Chalayan, shoes by Capezio This particular photoshoot is instead a serie of photoshoots that happened after each scene of the music video for "Yoü and I" was shot in a studio built inside of a pig sty. On October 17, 2012, Inez revealed that they agreed with Gaga that the published photographs would be only in "gorgeous black and white". The only exception to their artistic vision was two photographs used on the cover of "Visionaire" in 2011. Media use Artwork-Yoü-And-I-One.jpg|[ 1 ] Artwork-Yoü-And-I-Two.jpg|Alternative Harpers Baazar Oct 2011 001.png|[ 2 ] Harpers bazaar october 2011 cover 002.jpg|Special Subscriber Edition Cover L'Uomo Vogue-January2011.png|[ 3 ] #Artwork for Yoü and I #''Harper's Bazaar'' (October 2011) #''L'Uomo Vogue'' (January 2012, no. 427) Haus of Ü On September 1, 2011, Gaga announced on her Twitter account that she had shot five "fashion films" related to the music video of the song, with Dutch photographer duo Inez van Lamsweerde and Vinoodh Matadin. After the tweet, Gaga released the first video, titled "Haus of Ü Featuring Nymph". :"We built a studio in a pig sty and worked for three days with her constantly coming off set to us and filming with us and taking pictures. What's incredible in there is that this is Gaga, as herself in the character that she is, related to the 'Yoü and I' video, and it's purely her." They went on to explain of Gaga: "She asked us to make these videos as a bridge between fashion and rock and roll, and since both are kind of equally important for her as an inspiration and starting point. So, she really said to us, 'Do your thing, what you would do in fashion context,' let's say, but relate it to the characters that she is in the 'Yoü and I' video." *Directed — Inez and Vinoodh *2nd assistant camera (AC), sound technician — Derek Nelson *Creative direction — Lady Gaga *Fashion direction — Nicola Formichetti *Cinematography — Todd Heater *Lighting technician — Jodokus Driessen *Editing — Otto Arsenault Featuring Bride 250px|feat. BRIDE snapshot_001.jpg snapshot_022.jpg snapshot_023.jpg snapshot_024.jpg snapshot_025.jpg snapshot_026.jpg snapshot_027.jpg snapshot_028.jpg snapshot_029.jpg snapshot_030.jpg snapshot_031.jpg snapshot_032.jpg snapshot_033.jpg snapshot_034.jpg snapshot_035.jpg snapshot_036.jpg snapshot_037.jpg snapshot_038.jpg snapshot_039.jpg snapshot_040.jpg snapshot_041.jpg snapshot_042.jpg snapshot_043.jpg snapshot_045.jpg snapshot_053.jpg snapshot_055.jpg snapshot_056.jpg snapshot_057.jpg snapshot_058.jpg snapshot_059.jpg| snapshot_060.jpg| snapshot_061.jpg| snapshot_062.jpg| snapshot_063.jpg snapshot_064.jpg snapshot_065.jpg snapshot_066.jpg snapshot_067.jpg| snapshot_068.jpg snapshot_069.jpg snapshot_070.jpg snapshot_071.jpg snapshot_072.jpg snapshot_073.jpg snapshot_074.jpg snapshot_075.jpg snapshot_076.jpg snapshot_077.jpg snapshot_078.jpg snapshot_081.jpg| snapshot_086.jpg| snapshot_087.jpg| snapshot_088.jpg| Featuring Jo 250px|feat. JO *Released on February 3, 2012 Inez and Vinoodh - HAUS OF Ü ft. JO.png 406566_343650025658357_224831910873503_1127323_648980932_n.jpg 422443_343649782325048_224831910873503_1127315_147755385_n.jpg 423647_343650042325022_224831910873503_1127324_268299688_n.jpg 395761_369831653028621_147448971933558_1491633_736324427_n.jpg 402407_369831633028623_147448971933558_1491632_2076938890_n.jpg 429658_369831719695281_147448971933558_1491636_713487505_n.jpg 425875_369831383028648_147448971933558_1491621_1457463213_n.jpg 425475_369831429695310_147448971933558_1491624_1071524557_n.jpg 417508_369831459695307_147448971933558_1491625_1056112073_n.jpg 423542_369831596361960_147448971933558_1491630_43300774_n.jpg 421322_369831503028636_147448971933558_1491626_964714762_n.jpg 421347_369831616361958_147448971933558_1491631_808748349_n.jpg 409250_369831523028634_147448971933558_1491627_1391443389_n.jpg 424978_369831559695297_147448971933558_1491628_1274400850_n.jpg 429736_369831396361980_147448971933558_1491622_324294724_n.jpg 398450_369831689695284_147448971933558_1491635_1251732923_n.jpg 419385_289705754418415_128347770554215_724870_337791804_n.jpg 417221_369831409695312_147448971933558_1491623_776053512_n.jpg 417367_369831673028619_147448971933558_1491634_38103612_n.jpg 400344_343649605658399_224831910873503_1127309_19132403_n.jpg Featuring Nymph 250px|feat. NYMPH *Released on September 1, 2011 Haus of Ü featuring Nymph 001.png Haus of Ü featuring Nymph 002.png Haus of Ü featuring Nymph 003.png Haus of Ü featuring Nymph 004.png Haus of Ü featuring Nymph 005.png Haus of Ü featuring Nymph 006.png Haus of Ü featuring Nymph 007.png Haus of Ü featuring Nymph 008.png Haus of Ü featuring Nymph 009.png Haus of Ü featuring Nymph 010.png Haus of Ü featuring Nymph 011.png Haus of Ü featuring Nymph 012.png Haus of Ü featuring Nymph 013.png snapshot_004.jpg snapshot_005.jpg snapshot_006.jpg snapshot_007.jpg snapshot_009.jpg snapshot_010.jpg snapshot_012.jpg snapshot_013.jpg snapshot_015.jpg snapshot_016.jpg snapshot_017.jpg snapshot_018.jpg snapshot_020.jpg tumblr_m8vlr33yut1qj1gglo1_500.jpg July 22, 2011 7-22-11 Inez and Vinoodh Yoü and I 001.jpg|[ 1 ] Raw 7-22-11 Inez and Vinoodh Yoü and I 002.jpg|''Raw'' 7-22-11 Inez and Vinoodh Yoü and I 003.jpg|''Raw'' 7-22-11 Inez and Vinoodh Yoü and I 003-final.jpg 7-22-11 Inez and Vinoodh Yoü and I 004.jpg|''Raw'' 7-22-11 Inez and Vinoodh Yoü and I 005.jpg|''Raw'' 7-22-11 Inez and Vinoodh Yoü and I 005-final.jpg 7-22-11 Inez and Vinoodh Yoü and I 006.jpg|''Raw'' 7-22-11 Inez and Vinoodh Yoü and I 007.jpg|[ 2 ] Raw 7-22-11 Inez and Vinoodh Yoü and I 008.jpg|''Raw'' 7-22-11 Inez and Vinoodh Yoü and I 009.jpg|''Raw'' 7-22-11 Inez and Vinoodh Yoü and I 010.jpg|''Raw'' 7-22-11 Inez and Vinoodh Yoü and I 011.jpg|''Raw'' 7-22-11 Inez and Vinoodh Yoü and I 011-final.jpg 7-22-11 Inez and Vinoodh Yoü and I 012.jpg|''Raw'' 7-22-11 Inez and Vinoodh Yoü and I 012-final.jpg 7-22-11 Inez and Vinoodh Yoü and I 013.jpg|''Raw'' 7-22-11 Inez and Vinoodh Yoü and I 014.jpg|''Raw'' 7-22-11 Inez and Vinoodh Yoü and I 015.jpg|''Raw'' 7-22-11 Inez and Vinoodh Yoü and I 016.jpg|''Raw'' 7-22-11 Inez and Vinoodh Yoü and I 017.jpg|[ 3 ] Raw 7-22-11 Inez and Vinoodh Yoü and I 018.jpg|''Raw'' 7-22-11 Inez and Vinoodh Yoü and I 019.jpg|''Raw'' 7-22-11 Inez and Vinoodh Yoü and I 019-final.jpg 7-22-11 Inez and Vinoodh Yoü and I 020.jpg|''Raw'' 7-22-11 Inez and Vinoodh Yoü and I 020-final.jpg r5t6gy.jpg *Date — July 22, 2011 in Springfield, Nebraska. *Camera — EOS-1Ds Mark III *Make up — Val Garland *Hair — Frederic Aspiras #Tail by Millenium FX, sunglasses by Chanel (01455) #Harness by Zana Bayne, shoes by Pleaser #Veil by Perry Meek for Haus of Gaga, dress by Norma Kamali Media use VIS-LTL-FRONT-COVER.jpg|[ 1 ] #''Visionaire'' (61, November 2011) Behind the Scenes Harpers Baazar Oct 2011 006.png|Gaga with Inez van Lamsweerde YoU-&-I-on-set.JPG|Gaga with Vinoodh Haus of Ü Featuring Yüyi 250px|feat. YÜYI Haus of Ü featuring Yuyi 077.png Haus of Ü featuring Yuyi 076.png Haus of Ü featuring Yuyi 075.png Haus of Ü featuring Yuyi 073.png Haus of Ü featuring Yuyi 072.png Haus of Ü featuring Yuyi 071.png Haus of Ü featuring Yuyi 069.png Haus of Ü featuring Yuyi 068.png Haus of Ü featuring Yuyi 066.png Haus of Ü featuring Yuyi 064.png Haus of Ü featuring Yuyi 062.png Haus of Ü featuring Yuyi 061.png Haus of Ü featuring Yuyi 060.png Haus of Ü featuring Yuyi 059.png Haus of Ü featuring Yuyi 058.png Haus of Ü featuring Yuyi 057.png Haus of Ü featuring Yuyi 056.png Haus of Ü featuring Yuyi 055.png Haus of Ü featuring Yuyi 053.png Haus of Ü featuring Yuyi 052.png Haus of Ü featuring Yuyi 051.png Haus of Ü featuring Yuyi 050.png Haus of Ü featuring Yuyi 049.png Haus of Ü featuring Yuyi 048.png Haus of Ü featuring Yuyi 046.png Haus of Ü featuring Yuyi 045.png Haus of Ü featuring Yuyi 044.png Haus of Ü featuring Yuyi 042.png Haus of Ü featuring Yuyi 041.png Haus of Ü featuring Yuyi 040.png Haus of Ü featuring Yuyi 039.png Haus of Ü featuring Yuyi 038.png Haus of Ü featuring Yuyi 036.png Haus of Ü featuring Yuyi 035.png Haus of Ü featuring Yuyi 033.png Haus of Ü featuring Yuyi 032.png Haus of Ü featuring Yuyi 030.png Haus of Ü featuring Yuyi 029.png Haus of Ü featuring Yuyi 028.png Haus of Ü featuring Yuyi 027.png Haus of Ü featuring Yuyi 025.png Haus of Ü featuring Yuyi 024.png Haus of Ü featuring Yuyi 023.png Haus of Ü featuring Yuyi 021.png Haus of Ü featuring Yuyi 020.png Haus of Ü featuring Yuyi 019.png Haus of Ü featuring Yuyi 018.png Haus of Ü featuring Yuyi 013.png Haus of Ü featuring Yuyi 012.png Haus of Ü featuring Yuyi 010.png Haus of Ü featuring Yuyi 006.png Haus of Ü featuring Yuyi 005.png Haus of Ü featuring Yuyi 004.png Haus of Ü featuring Yuyi 001.png Featuring Barn Hooker and Mother *Released August 15, 2012 Snapshot_1.png Snapshot_2.png Snapshot_3.png Snapshot_4.png Snapshot_5.png Snapshot_6.png Snapshot_7.png Snapshot_8.png Snapshot_9.png Snapshot_10.png Snapshot_11.png Snapshot_12.png Snapshot_13.png Snapshot_14.png Snapshot_15.png Snapshot_16.png Snapshot_17.png Snapshot_18.png Snapshot_19.png Snapshot_20.png Snapshot_21.png Snapshot_22.png Snapshot_23.png Snapshot_24.png Snapshot_25.png Snapshot_26.png Snapshot_27.png Snapshot_28.png Snapshot_29.png Snapshot_30.png Snapshot_31.png Snapshot_32.png Snapshot_33.png Snapshot_34.png Snapshot_35.png Snapshot_36.png Snapshot_37.png Snapshot_38.png Snapshot_39.png Snapshot_40.png Snapshot_41.png Snapshot_42.png Snapshot_43.png Snapshot_44.png Snapshot_45.png Snapshot_46.png Snapshot_47.png Snapshot_48.png Snapshot_49.png Snapshot_50.png Snapshot_51.png Snapshot_52.png Snapshot_53.png Snapshot_54.png Snapshot_55.png Snapshot_56.png Snapshot_57.png Snapshot_58.png August 18, 2011 VSPAIN11_.jpg|[ 1 ] 316600 10150308542071607 217588146606 8355548 1599777233 n.jpg|[ 2 ] *Fashion director — Nicola Formichetti *Hair stylist — Christiaan Houtenbos *Makeup artist — James Kaliardos *Manicurist — Deborah Lippmann #Sunglasses by Frame France, jacket by Maison Martin Margiela, custom jewlery by Rodrigo Otazu, socks by Falke, shoes by Christian Louboutin #Crystal teeth by Rodrigo Otazu They shot Mugler Spring/Summer 2012 RTW Film at Pier59 Digital Studios in Stage C. Media use VSPAIN11_.jpg|[ 1 ] #Spanish V Magazine (Winter 2011/12) Mugler Spring/Summer 2012 The film was shown during the Mugler Spring/Summer 2012 ready-to-wear (rtw) show in Paris. : "Sometimes, my heart sometimes feel so black. In the dunes of the sand. And other days my heart feels like rainbows. MUGLER, MUGLER, Amen. Jesus is the new black. I am a MUGLER woman. I am quiet, I am strong, Amen. Amen. Fan of MUGLER, MUGLER, Gaga. I am a MUGLER woman don't fuck with me, don't fuck with MUGLER, don't f-f... don't fuck with a MUGLER woman. MUGLER, Paris, I Am Paris, We are Paris. Do not anger MUGLER woman she will eat you. Fan of MUGLER, will eat you. I will eat you. MUGLER. Amen. Jesus is the new black. I am MUGLER woman, I am quiet, I am strong, Amen. Welcome to Paris, it's Fashion Week, we are Paris." border|200px *Music — DJ White Shadow (Black Jesus † Amen Fashion Mugler Remix) *Cinematography — David Devlin *Assistant camera — Derek Nelson *Ligting technician — Jodokus Driessen *Edit & color — Alex Arce (DTouch NYC) *Assistant editor — Thomas Gifford *Post Production — DTouch NYC *Digital content and marketing agency — Moving Image & Content *Exexcutive Producers — Two Hustlers & the CollectiveShift Behind the scenes Recording Mugler film.jpg 308408 265084276864555 198094533563530 823676 469963619 n.jpg 316600_10150308542071607_217588146606_8355548_1599777233_n.jpg 296719_10150314110976607_217588146606_8390554_442851133_n.jpg 314605_241577359224030_155217467860020_622358_915882352_n.jpg 308978_290684257610028_147448971933558_1241311_73919348_n.jpg 294734_10150313369216607_217588146606_8385999_1684518423_n.jpg 304092_270771046289500_125487490817857_938868_2080846736_n_thumb.jpg 299241_10150309683721607_217588146606_8360482_2116809449_n.jpg 290185_10150308612836607_217588146606_8355981_1561619209_o.jpg 304270_10150313360586607_217588146606_8385936_1709735879_n.jpg Inez.jpg tumblr_lsl3xb7DFa1qhx5ydo1_500.jpg Pretty Much Everything Dallas Contemporary hosted "Pretty Much Everything" from September 22 to December 23 of 2012. Photographs from shooting with Lady Gaga were included. 7-22-11 Inez and Vinoodh Yoü and I 003-final.jpg|1 #From the Yoü and I shoot, this portrait of Yüyi is Inez's favorite. Link *Official Website Category:Directors Category:Photographers Category:Born This Way (Photoshoots) Category:Short films